More than just heroes and villains
by meliecom
Summary: "He was Captain Hook, he was the villain in this story. Emma was the hero, and the hero never ended up with the villain. Everyone knew that, hell even he knew it, as much as it broke his heart." Although sometimes life is more than black or white, more than just heroes and villains. *..- My take on what could've happened after Neal's death in season three. (Post 3x17)
1. Chapter 1

_**Well hello there! After watching all 99 episodes of OUAT in less than 3 weeks it was only a matter of time before I gave in to the need to write fanfiction about it. After all I am desperately in love with Killian Jones…! So here is my take on things that could've taken place after Neal's death in season 3.**_

 _ **This happens after Killian has been cursed by Zelena just if anyone wonders. Hope you like it!**_

* * *

Sighing, Emma looked to the bottom of her glass. Her eyes were reflected in amber liquid that was swaying there, just like if everything was the same as always, just like it didn't know that this week of all weeks was one of the worse ever. But then of course it didn't know. Maybe that's why it was her fourth glass tonight, maybe she just wanted to forget everything that happened, forget that her heart felt like it had been ripped in two.

She had grieved for her relationship with Neal a long time ago, grieved for the father Henry would never have, grieved for the husband that she knew he would never be. She never thought he would come back, never thought she would see him again, but then life had that way to knock the wind out of you when you least expect it. Emma still remembered how she felt when she came face to face with him in New York, her heart skipping a beat.

After all this time though she knew that they weren't going to go back to how they used to be. Knew well before she told him in the Echo Caves. He broke her heart in tiny little pieces, and she knew that even with all the good will in the world he wouldn't be able to put it back together. No one ever forgot their first love, but she couldn't be with him even if she knew that it would've been the best thing for Henry, for her family.

She raised her glass, taking a sip of the rum before she put it back down on the bar, her eyes lost. Even if she didn't see a future for them as a couple, it still hurt so bad that he was taken from her, taken from his son. At least he died doing the right thing, she kept trying to tell herself, but that was only a small consolation. She still remembered holding him in her arms as his took his last breath, just like she had done with Graham when he did. Everyone that ever got close to her ended up dying.

The small bell on the door rang twice as someone entered the bar, but she didn't bother to look up to see who it was. She didn't want to talk to anyone tonight, didn't want to see anyone, she just wanted to be alone with her pain as she drank herself into oblivion.

When Killian pushed the door of the little bar, he saw her immediately. She was hard to miss, her blond hair standing out in the dark ambiance of the Rabbit hole. He didn't think she would be here, she usually wanted to drink alone, but then again with everyone around at her place it was hard to be alone.

Making his way to the counter, he sat on the seat to her right, but didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He was there for exactly the same reason as she was; he needed to forget everything that happened in the last few days. Killian still couldn't believe that his friend, the guy he had known since he was a kid, was dead.

When the barmaid put his glass of rum in front of him, Hook raised it, clinking hers as she still didn't bothered to look at him.

"To Neal." He simply said, not raising his eyes to meet hers.

He heard her scoff as she raised her glass from the bar, downing half of it, the alcohol burning her throat and warming her insides as she still kept her eyes on her hands.

"You know this thing isn't good for you, love." She heard him say, his tone low and hoarse. Emma could almost feel his eyes burning a hole in her neck. She didn't bothered to look at them, knowing just how his eyes would be and she couldn't handle it right now.

"From the pirate who probably spent a whole century drunk." She replied harshly, finishing the rest of her drink before she motioned the barmaid to pour her another one.

"Because I made the mistake of drinking my life away to forget about losing my first love isn't a reason to do the same, Swan…" He gently told her, his voice dropping to a whisper when he said her last name, wishing she would look at him.

"What are you doing here Hook?" She asked, not bothering to reply to his comment.

He twisted the glass in his hand, the liquid swishing over the sides as he kept his eyes on her. When he didn't reply she finally raised her head, her eyes falling on his. They were cold, so different from what he had been used to expect from her and a shiver ran through him.

"Same as you Swan. Baelfire was my friend, the son of the woman I loved for almost three centuries, his death affects me too." He told her, dropping his eyes to the counter, not able to bear the deep cold in Emma's eyes.

"I thought drinking wasn't a solution." She said on a mocked tone, trying not to think about what his use of the past tense meant when he mentioned Milah.

"Aye. But I've never been good at figuring out the solutions to my problems now have I." He said, his tone almost desperate as he fought a losing battle in his head.

He knew what the solution to this problem was and how he could make it better. More than that, he wanted to soothe her pain more than anything he'd ever wanted to do in his life. Killian would've done anything if it meant that it could make the woman next to him smile again. Because there was no way for him to feel better when he knew how much she hurt.

Oh how he just wanted to take her hand away from the glass, to pull her close to him, wrap her into his arms and hold her tight. He would never let her go, never let anything bad happen to her again. He knew it wouldn't happen though, he was who he was, and he knew a little too well that Emma would never feel the same way for him. He was Captain Hook, he was the villain in this story, and Emma was the hero, and the hero never ended up with the villain. Everyone knew that, hell even he knew it, as much as it broke his heart.

"Well at least with Neal gone you have one less problem to worry about." She said roughly, her tone almost like an accusation.

"What are you talking about?" Killian asked her, not knowing what she was referring too, as his friend's death was definitely not a good thing to happen to him.

"With him gone you have the way clear right? Isn't that what you wanted? Hell I'll be damned if it's not why you're here tonight now isn't it?" She said, her voice so angry that it made him hurt deep inside as he looked at her clueless.

"Don't give me that look Hook." She continued, her eyes rough. "You're glad that Neal's gone because you think you'll get his girl now aren't you?"

It was like a bucket of ice water fell over his head as he finally understood everything that she meant. Seconds flew away as he looked in her eyes, wondering if she really thought what she was saying was true.

"I think you probably had enough of that Swan." He said trying to stay calm as he took away the glass of rum that was still sitting in front of her, half full.

"You can't tell me what to do." She said defiantly, taking the glass from him before emptying it rapidly. "Did you know everything that would happen? Or maybe you're working with her like you were working with Cora now are you?"

This was what did it for him as he got up, his face only a few centimeters from him now as he drew in a shaky breath. He knew she was probably drunker that he first thought, but it still killed him to hear her say those words.

"Are you bloody serious Swan? You can't honestly believe that I would do that?" He all but screamed at her, the bartender turning around just a bit to look at them, wondering if he should do anything.

She didn't reply, holding his defying gaze as silence set down upon them. He was still breathing hard, his eyes just as cold as hers now as she could see the pirate inside of him.

"Neal was my friend. He was the son I never had, and I loved him with all my heart. If you can only think like that just for a second means you're not who I thought you were." He told her, now so close to her that she could smell the alcohol on his breath, knowing that she was way more drunk than he was.

His eyes sank deep into hers and she felt them look right into her soul as he tried to see if she really thought that.

"I didn't come here to court you. Although I did wish I could help you, make the pain a little less hard to bear. I know you feel like you are all alone in this world, but you're not, love." He said, his voice only slightly less harsh.

"And how could you possibly know how I feel?" Emma whispered, her voice almost breaking even if she did everything she could not to let it.

"Because like you said Swan, we understand each other. Or at least I thought we did." He finished roughly, throwing a bill on the counter before he quickly made his way across the bar, not giving her another look.

Killian had only taken a few steps outside when he heard the bell ring behind him, someone walking through the door. He didn't turn to see who it was, but was stopped not a second later as she grabbed his hook in her hand, forcing him to turn to face her.

"You don't get to walk away, we're not done here." She told him, her eyes so full of hurt that the anger in his heart seamed to fade away instantly, leaving only the longing for her and the want to make things right.

"On the contrary, I think we're just as done as it gets." He still said, knowing that he couldn't do anything else.

Emma dropped his hook, looking at him almost desperately and he wondered if she could feel it too. The thickness in the air whenever they were close to one another. This unstoppable force that seemed to pull him to her every time she would look at him with this look, almost ripping his heart in two with the need to feel her close to him. He couldn't do this anymore.

"I told him I would stay out of his way." He whispered, his eyes tearing away from hers to stare at his hook that was glowing in the moonlight.

"What?" She asked him, confused at turn the conversation had taken.

"Baelfire. Neal. I told him I wouldn't get in his way; that I wouldn't fight for you. Emma the only thing I've ever wanted more than to win your heart was for it to be full of love. No matter who it was for." He said no louder than a whisper, and she wondered if she had heard him correctly.

The way he pronounced her name made her shiver as she took in the extent of what he was telling her, the drunken haze in her head confusing her even more.

"This all doesn't matter anymore. I should've stayed in the enchanted forest, kept my Jolly and just forget about all of this. This is what I get for wanting to be a bloody hero." He said angrily before he turned around, setting a fast pace as he walked towards the water hoping that he could just get away from this horrible week.

He could hear Emma following him but he didn't turn to look at her. All of this was just too much for him to take. His heart had already been shattered in tiny pieces when Milah's heart had, he couldn't take Emma stepping on it like she did since they met. Somewhere deep inside though he knew that if he felt like his heart was breaking it was a good sign; it meant he still could feel something. He never thought that it would happen again even if he lived a thousand years.

The second he rested his eyes on the water he could immediately feel himself getting calmer. The sea had always done that to him, for as long as he could remember. He went closer to the edge, breathing in the salty breeze as he closed his eyes.

"I didn't mean that…" He heard her say. She had spoken so softly that he thought it was his imagination. Turning around to look at her, he saw the hurt in her eyes and he knew she was telling the truth.

"I know. Just go away Swan." Killian groaned, turning back to the sea.

"You shouldn't have taken the decision for me. Back then." She began, clearly talking about when he had decided that she would be better off with Neal and that he would stay clear of the way. "I can decide what I want to do with my heart." She continued as he scoffed.

"Yeah, well you wouldn't have chosen me anyway. After all I'm the villain in this story." He said coldly. His eyes were lost at sea, and he didn't see her flinch as he said that she wouldn't choose him.

"Killian…" She breathed, her voice hitching as she said his name. He turned to her instantly, the sound of this name on her lips made his whole being cry out in need for her. How he wish he was good enough to deserve her…

She took a step closer to him, and then another one as he didn't move. He just kept staring at her, his eyes so full of hurt, anger and something else she couldn't put her finger on.

"You're not the villain. I'm sorry, as much as I'm hurting right now I had no right to say those things." She apologized, her eyes were so sincere that he couldn't help but feel his anger fade away.

"It's okay, love. I'm Captain Hook after all." He said, spitting out the name just like if it had been poison.

"You're so much more than that…" She breathed, and he turned away from her, not able to stand it anymore.

His head hanged low as she took another step, coming to stand just beside him. She felt a strange pull towards him, wishing she could somehow undo what she had done tonight.

"Without you I wouldn't be here, Henry wouldn't be here. I can't begin to thank you enough for that, and acting the way I do sometimes isn't right." She told him, so close now that her arm brushed against his, making him turn his head.

They were so close now, their breaths intertwining as none of them spoke, just stared into each other's eyes, feeling this inexplicable attraction again. Killian raised his good hand, stopping just short of her cheek before letting it fall to his side again.

Emma was the one to reach out for him as his hand dropped. She softly brushed against his cheek, hearing his breath hitch in his throat as he closed his eyes. She tilted forward, moving imperceptibly closer to him as he rested his hand over hers. He opened his eyes a few seconds later, looking into hers.

"I'm sorry Emma, I can't." He softly said as he dropped his hand and turned away from her, walking towards the docks at almost a running pace, leaving her breathless by the sea, her fingers still tingling from where he had touched them…

* * *

 _ **This story will probably have 3 or 4**_ _ **chapters**_ _ **, but bare with me as I have midterms coming up… I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter, but I definitely will!**_

 _ **Also, as you might've realized while reading it, I don't have any beta reader for this since all my usual ones aren't into OUAT! I hope my french self doesn't show too much, and so if there's anyone who wants to help with this piece I'd be forever grateful! Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello there! It is pretty impressive that I was able to find time to write this! Considering I have three midterms this week… But I just had to write it!**_

 _ **Thanks to Jackie for helping me with my French induced mistakes and all the other small things! You're awesome!**_

 _ **So there it is…**_

* * *

Killian just kept running until he was sure that Emma wasn't going to follow him. He then just sat heavily on one of the boxes that rested near to the water and put his hands on his face. He had been so close to just kissing her up there, and that just couldn't happen right now. Not when a single touch of his lips to hers would take away her magic forever.

Breathing in the salty ocean air, he tried to calm down, his eyes lost at sea. He couldn't help but wish he still had his Jolly Roger. What he wouldn't give right now to be able to take it out, to sail until morning, his body falling back in the usual pattern of sailing. He sighed, because even though he missed his boat, he would never regret his decision of trading it for the bean that allowed him to come to this world.

All of this was so confusing… He didn't understand the contradictory feelings that were battling in his head. He was so mad at Emma for telling him those things, but then again he understood where she came from. He'd been a villain for more than his share of lifetimes, he couldn't just expect to be considered as a hero after one good action.

At the same time he just wanted to hold her, to take care of her, even if she didn't him want to. To see her so broken tonight was killing him. Sometimes he just wished he could take away her pain even if it meant feeling it himself. He never though he could love anyone after losing Milah, but then he met Emma.

Even if the girl could be the most stubborn and infuriating person ever, he just couldn't help but feel his heart swell every time he saw her smile, every time he heard her laugh. He had definitely fell in love with Emma Swan… Not the _she's-cute-and-nice-and-funny_ kind of love, no, it was an _I'd-go-to-hell-and-back-for-you_ kind of love. He was so in trouble, he thought to himself as he heard someone approach behind him.

"Well now what do we have here. A sulking pirate?" Said a cold voice, and he jumped up in a flash, turning around at the voice he recognized.

"What are you doing here Zelena?" He asked her on his guard, knowing that her talking to him was definitely not a good thing.

"I saw what happened a few minutes ago. You disappoint me Hook." The witch told him, and he flinched at the way she said his nickname, not liking the sound of it on her lips, just as if it made him go back to the man he was when people started calling him that.

"I saw it too, I was there as well." He simply said, raising his eyebrow sarcastically.

"Don't play dumb with me Hook, we both know what was really close to happening. Did you forget what I've said?" Zelena told him, taking a step forward as her eyes hardened.

"And I've already told you there's no way I would do it." He said matter-of-factly. There was no way he was taking away Emma's magic, no matter what she threatened him with, he would give up his life before he did it.

The woman in front of him must've understood it because she took a step forward, her eyes darkening.

"Well if that won't work I guess you're useless to me now." She said casually, a small sharp knife appearing out of thin air before she threw it at him, aiming for his heart.

Even if it all happened in the span of a couple heartbeats, a life of piracy and sailing across realms had trained Killian well and he caught the knife by the handle, just as the tip of it scratched his skin right over his heart.

"It's gonna take more than that to kill me, love." He said, throwing the knife back at her head.

Zelena made it disappear before it even came close to hitting her and she smiled. The surge of confidence Killian had felt a moment ago instantly disappeared as he took in her victorious smile, her eyes set on the small red drop that came from his chest.

"Are you sure, _love_?" She replied with an evil grin, imitating the tone he had used just a few seconds earlier.

Killian tried to take a step forward but his legs didn't seem to react to his command and he fell to the ground, his vision darkening around the edges. The last thought he had was for Emma, her beautiful smile lingering in his mind as he slowly lost consciousness…

* * *

Emma was making her way back to the inn when a shudder ran through her body as distinctly as if it had been a knife, making her insides twist and she stopped walking, looking around her. The night was calm and quiet, which was almost weird in Storybrook, and she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

After looking at her surroundings for a minute more, she started walking again. This night was definitely not how she had planned it to be. She didn't understand the feeling that had taken control of her just a few minutes earlier when Hook had been so close to her. She had wanted so badly to close the gap between them again, to press her lips against his just like she had done back in Nerverland.

The sudden memory of this kiss made her shiver, this time with delight. She couldn't get rid of the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach as she thought back to his lips. The way he had held her close to him, the way her hands had grabbed his coat, wishing that he would never let go. He was right, she couldn't handle it. It was so wrong though, she just couldn't feel that way for the pirate.

He had always been there though, a small voice in her mind whispered before she shook her head. She had to stop thinking like that, she couldn't take the chance to let her walls down for a pirate, as nice and changed as he seemed to be.

Emma tried to push the thought of Killian away from her head as she unlocked the door of her room. It was dark and empty, Mary Margaret was taking care of Henry for the night so she could have time for herself. Quickly changing into her pajamas Emma slid under the blankets, breathing deeply. The tiredness quickly got the best of her and she fell into blissful sleep.

* * *

It was the vibration of her phone that woke her a few hours later, and she sleepily reached for it. It was only 6 am and the caller ID said it was David. Wondering what was making him call that early, she pushed the answer button.

"Hey, dad, what is it?" She answered, her voice still thick with sleep.

"Hey Emma, I'm sorry to wake you up. I know I'm the one on-call, but there's been an incident, I think you should come here." He told her, his voice low and worried.

"What? Is it Henry? Is he alright?" She asked worried, suddenly perfectly awake as her mind went into overdrive about all the things that could've happened.

"Henry is fine, your mom too, they're still sleeping at home." He reassured her, but she could hear in his tone that something else was up.

"What is it then?"

"I'm at the hospital, maybe you could meet me there?" Her father simply said, and she knew that he probably wouldn't tell her what was going on.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." She told him before putting her phone back on the nightstand, quickly getting up.

She dressed in a matter of seconds before she got out of the room, locking the door behind her. As she drove to the hospital she wondered what it was that had made her dad call her like that. He usually could handle the sheriff stuff as well as she did, so it must've been about someone she knew.

11 minutes after hanging up with David she went through the door of the hospital, looking around to find her dad. He was standing near the information desk, talking with a doctor. When he heard the door open he turned to greet her.

"Hey, thanks for coming that quickly. I didn't know who else to call, I mean it's not like he has a lot of friends here. I just felt like someone should be with him for a while, even if it won't really change anything." He told her, his hand resting on her shoulder, dragging her along with him to the ICU.

"Can you tell me what happened?" She asked as she followed him.

He didn't have time to answer before she saw who lied in the bed in the corner. Her heart leapt in her chest as she understood what was happening. She froze on spot as she took in the sight of Killian in the hospital bed, white as the sheets surrounding him.

"Someone found him on the docks a little after 3am this morning. They've been running some tests but…"

"But we definitely know what this is." Emma finished his sentence.

He didn't reply, simply nodding as she took a step closer to the man on the bed. Her father and her had become pretty good at recognizing sleeping curses with the amount of time they had been faced with them, and she only had to glace at Killian to see that he was under one.

His face was peaceful, nothing seemed to be wrong with him, but he wouldn't wake up.

"Why didn't you call me earlier if someone found him at 3?" She asked her father, turning around to face him.

"I didn't want to wake you up earlier than necessary." David simply said and she turned away to walk towards the bed.

"You could have." Emma said, not looking at her dad to see his face. She knew he wasn't the biggest fan of the pirate, even less since he'd learned that they kissed in Neverland.

"I will next time. I'll go fill out the paperwork, I'll be outside." He told her before turning to walk back to the entrance.

She was left alone with Killian and she walked closer, sitting on the edge of the bed as she tried to process everything that happened, her breathing not perfectly even. Emma didn't completely understand, but her heart was aching so bad right now she thought it was going to break.

Memories of Henry and how he almost died under the sleeping curse flew back to her mind, and she wished there was some way she could help Killian too. Reaching over to his face she let her hand caress his cheek softly in the same way she had only a few hours ago. Closing her eyes she grit her teeth, she couldn't believe that the last time she'd seen him she had been so angry and so mean. She couldn't even remember why she did it.

As she sat there on his bed she just couldn't stop herself from remembering everything he had done. He had always been there, even when he didn't really know her. She was the one who acted like a pirate, never thanking him for what he did, leaving him to die on the top of a beanstalk. If it wasn't for Killian, Henry would still be stuck in Neverland and there would be no hope of getting him back.

She could still remember the way she felt when she realized he'd came back for them before, and how he stayed when she told him they had taken Henry. He was always looking out for her, and the only thing she ever did do was push him away.

Why? Why did she just keep pushing him away like that? Was it because he was really annoying, which is what she tells herself and anyone else who wants to listen to her? Or is it because she's just so scared to have someone care for her? To have someone ready to do pretty much anything for her… Because as good as that is, as amazing as it can feel, if he's there for her, it also means that he could leave her and she doesn't know how she could do it.

The realization hit with the force of a hurricane as she swallowed deeply, trying to keep her eyes dry. She was so scared to lose him, so scared that he would walk away and leave her, but she realized just now that he wouldn't… Not on his own anyway. She was so close to losing him now though, and that she just couldn't take.

A small single tear rolled down her eye as she swiftly brushed it away, taking a deep breath. How was it that everyone she had ever been closed to died? This wasn't fair. She took his hand delicately in hers, and squeezed it tenderly.

She didn't know how long she stayed there, but somehow she just couldn't imagine leaving him alone here, but she knew she would have to leave soon.

"I'm not letting you get away. I will find a way…" She whispered to him before she finally put down his hand beside him, getting up from the bed with a last glance to his peaceful face. It was so different from the hurt she could see in his eyes when no one was looking, or the teasing grin he carefully put up to keep it hidden.

He looked so gorgeous, she couldn't help but think. Not that she never realized it, because let's face it the man was devilishly handsome has he said it himself, but there was a feeling of innocence and vulnerability to him right now that could only be found while sleeping. She surprised herself wanting to wake up next to him just to see it again, but in a more happy way.

It took her a lot of motivation to tear herself away from the side of his bed, and she only managed it by telling herself that she was going to find who had did this to him and take care of it.

Her father had gone back to the sheriff's office by the time she got out of the ICU and she took her phone out to call him. It rang twice before he picked it up.

"Hey Emma, you okay?" He asked her and she could hear the concern in his voice, she could almost see the understanding smile that was probably floating on his lips.

She couldn't help but feel like he knew the battle that was raging in her head, after all he was the one who had fallen for a thief. A princess, yes, but at that time she was the one to steal his ring.

Not that Emma was falling for Killian, she quickly corrected herself, not going down that path.

"I'm okay. Do you know what happened?" She asked him as she sat on one of the chairs for a minute, needing the support.

"No not really. There were no witnesses, but I'm guessing the wicked witch of the west had some kind of role in it. I don't know what her reasons for doing this would be though." He replied, his voice soft as he told her everything he knew.

"Okay, I'll try and find it out." Emma told him, telling him that she would call him back if she did find something.

She had to stop at Granny's first though, she had promised Henry she would have breakfast with him this morning, and with everything that had happened it was almost 8am and she had to get there. She drove slowly to the dinner, not enjoying the calm of the city as she usually did when she was up early.

Henry was already there when she got to the restaurant and she pushed the door before going to sit in their usual spot.

"Hey mom!" He told her with a smile, unknowing of everything that had happened in the last few days. Sometimes she did wish she didn't remember either, it must've been nice not to worry about all those things.

"Hey kiddo, where is Mary Margaret? Did you guys have a good time?" She asked her, trying to smile back at him.

"She was getting coffee and hot chocolate, but I think she ended up talking to Ruby." He said, smiling as he rolled his eyes to say that it was always like that when the women started talking.

Emma laughed softly to his reaction before she got up. "I'll see if I can get us both hot chocolates." She told him getting to the counter.

Her mom and her friend were at the far end of the room, talking no louder than a whisper, and she suspected that they didn't want Henry to hear them.

"… got the call at 3am, but there wasn't anything he could do. Sleeping curses don't break that easily." Emma heard her mom say to Ruby as she got closer.

"Yes, well David did break your sleeping curse, so there must be a way." Ruby replied, her face filled with determination and sadness at the same time.

Emma stopped herself a few feet from them, not wanting to disturb them. She didn't know that Ruby and Hook had become close enough for the woman to be that determined to find a way to save him. A small feeling of jealousy went through her before she pushed it far away in her mind.

"David and I were true loves, that's the only thing that can break a sleeping curse from my experience." Emma's mom replied as Ruby's face became thoughtful suddenly.

"True love… Well I don't know if that's something possible. I know that there was definitely someone dear to Killian, he's talked about it a few times, but by the looks of it, it was definitely one sided." The young woman said as a chill ran through Emma's body.

Could it be they were talking about her? Could it really be that the pirate loved her? She had actually never considered that. Yes she knew that there was definitely something between them, she had seen it in his eyes a few times, felt it sometimes when he was close to her, just like last night. Although she never thought it could be something as intense as love… Lust, definitely; affection, probably; but love?

Why did the thought made butterfly go crazy in her stomach? Surely there must be another way to break the curse, true love's kiss would never work, would it? Of course not… She was wondering about all of that when the two women seamed to realize that she was there and interrupted her silent conversation with herself.

"Hey Emma I didn't see you there." Her mom said, going to put her hand on her shoulder, just as if she knew that this whole thing was bothering her way more than she thought possible.

"I'm guessing Henry is impatient for that hot chocolate right?" Ruby said with a smile, quickly grabbing the mugs that had been standing over the counter next to the coffee pot.

"Yes, thanks. Can I have one too?" She asked as she smiled back, Ruby turning around to get another one that she sprinkled with cinnamon before she handed it to her.

"There you go. I'll let you get back to your breakfast. Keep me informed if there's any development." Ruby told them as they made their way back to the table where Henry was waiting.

* * *

 _ **There you go! I really hope you like it…! I'll try and find some time to write the next chapter soon (After my midterms which are Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday..!)**_

 _ **Drop a word to tell me if you liked it! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello all! Sorry for the week-long wait..! I had a lot of midterms last week, but now it's spring break! So here's the next chapter!**_

 _ **Thanks again to Jackie for the beta job :)**_

* * *

As soon as they were done with breakfast, Emma told Henry he'd have to spend the day with Mary Margaret, she had some things to take care of. She could see her mother looking at her with worried eyes as she understood what taking care of things meant. Emma's mind was set on finding the wicked witch and having her wake Killian.

She knew though that there was probably nothing that she could do that would make the witch wake him, but she had to try something. Emma could have seen in her mom's face that she didn't want her to go alone, so the young woman had called David, telling him exactly what she was planning to do.

"Emma, you know that there's probably nothing that Zelena can do? And even if she could, you're probably the last one she'd want to help." He told her over the phone.

"I know, but I can't just stay here doing nothing, I have to at least try." She pleaded, keeping her voice steady and her goal in head.

"Okay, I'll meet you there then." Her dad said, caving in. He knew that Emma cared for the pirate way more than he first thought she did, and that if he didn't go with her she would just go alone.

She agreed and pressed the end button, walking to her car as she put her phone back in her pocket. This had to work, she told herself, hoping that it would. She realized just now that she was willing to do pretty much anything for the pirate who was lying in the hospital bed right now.

When Emma parked her car a little outside the witch's farm, her father was already waiting for her outside the sheriff's car.

"You ready to do this?" He asked her as she got out of the yellow bug and walked towards him in a determined pace.

"Of course I am." She told him as she eyed the house at the end of the alley, feeling her father's gaze on her neck.

"Let's do this then." David said, walking towards the house, his daughter following right behind him.

They got to the door too easily, Emma thought as they climbed the three steps leading to the porch. The house was calm, so calm that it was almost scary. She had planned to simply walk up to her door, knock, and confront her. She knew her plan wasn't really one, but Emma did hope that she would be able to use a bit of the magic she had recently discovered.

Looking at her from the corner of his eye, David knocked on the door, taking a step back as they waited for Zelena to open it. A few seconds later they heard the click of a lock and the door opened.

"Well well, isn't this a lovely surprise." The witch told them with a fake smile. "You're here to get more advice about your wife's pregnancy?" She asked David like they had been friends forever.

"You know damn well why we're here Zelena, and I suggest you don't play with us." Emma said, her tone sharp as she took a step towards her.

"Someone is in a bad mood." The other woman told David, ignoring Emma who was still looking at her with daggers in her eyes.

"Don't play with us." He replied, crossing his arms. "We know it was you who cursed Hook." He said, not waiting for her to continue her casual conversation.

"Which curse are you talking about?" The witch asked with a smirk, just like if it was a question she had to answer plenty of times.

"You know pretty well what I'm talking about." Emma said, taking one more step towards the red head, taking her gun out.

"I meant which one." She answered with a wink. Emma looked at her puzzled, wondering which other curse she could've been referring to. "Well, well…" The woman started, interrupting Emma before she could ask her what she was talking about. "Maybe I should've been more patient with that pirate, you do look pretty _hooked_ on him. It was probably just a matter of time before you'd have kissed him."

Emma's mouth dropped open from everything the witch was telling her. "I was talking of the sleeping curse, what are you talking about." She asked, ignoring everything else the other woman had said, raising her gun.

Zelena just moved her hand swiftly to the right, and the gun Emma was holding flew from her hand, landing on the other side of the property.

"I thought you understood that this never works on me." The witch said with a small laugh. "But I do like your eagerness to get your precious pirate back. Although if he had kissed you last night it would all have been easier for all of us."

Emma could feel her dad go rigid beside her and she gave him an annoyed look as Zelena let out an evil laugh.

"I cursed his lips. So that when he would kiss you it would rip you out of your powers, but I guess the captain didn't want to kiss you after all, so he was worthless to me." The witch finally explained, and everything suddenly made sense in Emma's mind.

"You evil witch. Wake him up now or else… I swear…" Emma spit out, her blood almost boiling in her veins.

"I prefer wicked, actually. And or else what?" The other woman answered her, giving her a big smile.

This was too much for Emma, and without even knowing how she did it, she threw her hand in front of her, an invisible force pushing Zelena a few feet away and she struggled to regain her balance, her hand hitting the wall as she steadied herself.

"You really think this will be enough to scare me?" She asked them, not even looking surprised. "This is how it's done." She told them, her hands motioning towards the two of them and they instantly went flying in the air, falling hard on the ground a hundred feet from where they had started.

"Next time I will do more than just scare you." The witch told them from afar, her voice icy as she closed the door, clearly making them know this conversation was over.

"That went well." David said sarcastically, getting him up before brushing the dirt away from his pants. "You okay?" He asked, extending a hand towards Emma to help her up.

"Yeah, I guess." Emma said as she took his hand, getting up. She wasn't hurt, but she was just starting to understand everything that happened. Trying to calm down, she got back her gun that was lying on the ground.

"Emma it's not your fault." Her father told her as they started walking back to the cars, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"Well if it hadn't been for me she'd have had no reason to go after Hook, would she?" She asked, not turning her head to look at her dad.

"He did the right thing not doing what the witch wanted him to do, we're going to find a way to get him back." He tried to reassure her, squeezing her shoulder as they stopped near his car.

"How can you be so sure? If we can't then he'll die, and I just…" She started, her voice almost breaking. She couldn't even start to think about it, not after losing Graham and Neal for reasons having to do with her, even if it wasn't exactly her fault.

"I just know you Emma, and you'll never give up on him. I can see it in your eyes." David told her, taking a step closer to hug her and she let him, sighing in his shoulder. "Go back to your room, try and rest, I will call you if something comes up."

She nodded softly before she walked back to her car. Turning the key in the ignition she rested her head on the headrest. She knew her father was right, but she just wished there was something she could do right now. She wanted to make this right.

Taking a deep breath, she drove out of the alley, going back into town.

* * *

When Emma laid in bed that night she couldn't stop her mind from going back to Killian. She had spent the day with Henry, and it had helped her to forget about everything that was going on, but now that she was in her bed, her son snoring softly beside her, she couldn't stop thinking.

Zelena words kept playing back in her head. That's why she had felt like he was going to kiss her last night, that's also why he ran away. The fact that he had preferred to face the wicked witch instead of simply kissing her said so much about how he must have cared for her. Ruby's words were still ringing in her ears, he did love someone, and she was starting to realize that there was a lot of chance that someone was her.

Turning around to lie on her front, Emma buried her face in the pillow, closing her eyes. As soon as she did, Killian's face appeared in her mind, a smile on his lips, his eyes playful, but she could still see the seriousness behind it as he looked at her. He had that way to look at her that made her want to fall into his arms and never move away from him.

This had been scaring her since Neverland, since they had kissed in the forest. The incredibly strong pull she felt towards him whenever they were together, the way she couldn't decide if she wanted to punch him or kiss him, it was all so intense. She had never felt like that, and she was so scared of what it meant.

She breathed in, then out, slowly, and tried to push all those thoughts away. She needed to sleep…

* * *

 _She stood in the middle of the street, she doesn't know the town, but it must be close to an ocean because she can smell it in the air._

 _The water is calling to her and she walks in the direction she think it is. It's early morning and the town is calm all around her. She makes her way across the intersection and she can suddenly see it. There's a boat standing close to the shore, it looks awfully familiar._

" _Killian…" She breathes out, walking faster towards it._

 _There's a man in front of her, but it's just like he can't see her, and she goes around him, her eyes still on the boat. She can't reach it though, it's too far. That's when she sees him. He's standing on the dock, talking with an eerie looking man. She can see him pointing towards the ship and she gets a little closer to them._

" _It's a really good ship. Got me across realms a few times, it's more than simply a boat. You definitely won't regret it." She hears him say. She would recognize his voice even in a room full of people talking._

" _I get that is a really good ship, what I don't get is why you're so willing to trade it." The other man says, crossing his arms in front of him. "You look at it like it's the most precious thing in the world."_

" _You're almost right mate. It is the most precious thing I_ own _but it's not the most precious thing in the world." Hook explains, his lips curving in a small sad smile._

" _And let me guess, you need that bean to get to that thing you look so fond about?" The man says, turning around to look at the boat once more._

" _Aye." The pirate simply says, looking sad but determined at the same time. "Even my ship isn't as important as Swan is." He finally adds._

 _Emma is glued on the spot, what is he talking about. She can't move, she just watches as the man Hook has been talking to takes out a small bag from the inside of his coat._

" _Be careful with that." He tells Killian as he holds out the bag in the air a few seconds before he finally offers it to the man in front of him._

" _I should be the telling you to be careful. This ship has been my whole bloody life for longer than you can even imagine." The pirate tells him, his voice low, as he grabs the small bag._

" _You're the one who's going after a girl, those stories don't always end well. Try and not let her steal your heart."_

" _Might be a little late for that mate." Killian tells the man, patting him on the shoulder as he walks away to the other side of the docks._

 _Finally managing to move, Emma runs after him, wondering if she interpreted everything correctly. In order to get to New York to find her, Killian traded his ship for a bean? That can't be it, she must've been misunderstood something._

 _She has to ask him if it's really the case, she tells herself, running faster to catch up with him. He stops at the end of the last dock, unties the strings of the little bag, and throws the bean in the water in front of him._

 _A portal appears where the water had previously been calm and steady, it's now spinning quickly, and Hook doesn't seem to even take a second guess at what he's doing as he dives right in the middle of it._

" _HOOK!" Emma screams, stopping exactly where he had been standing only a few seconds ago, she takes a deep breath, and dives right behind him, the portal closing an instant after she gets in._

* * *

Emma gasped and sat up straight up in her bed, her breathing labored as she looked around her. She was still at the inn, in the small little room she had rented when they had first gotten to Storybrook. Henry stirred beside her and she turned her head to look at him.

His eyes were half open and he looked at her sleepily. "You okay mom?" He asked her since she was still sitting on the bed, breathing fast.

"I'm good Henry, go back to sleep, it's okay." She told him, softly stroking his hair until he was sleeping again.

When she heard his breathing getting more regular, she eased herself back in a lying position, her eyes resting on the ceiling. She was wide awake now, but it was only 3am. This dream had felt so real, but it couldn't be real, could it?

She had to admit she never stopped to think about how Hook had gotten back to her in the first place. Emma of all people knew how hard it was to cross realms, magic beans weren't that easy to come by these days. Could it really be that he had traded his ship for a chance to get her back here? It seemed almost impossible.

The more she thought about it, the more warmth she could feel spreading through her body. Could it really be that he was so determined to find her that he would give up his ship? The thought scared her as much as it made her feel all kind of fuzzy inside. Even if he didn't do it, he probably had to go through a lot to be able to find her, especially since he wasn't used to making his way in the real world.

He had done all of that, and the only thing Emma had done was get him cursed. She pressed her arm against her forehead, sighing deeply. She had such a strong urge to get up and go see him, sleep wasn't coming back any time soon anyway.

Looking at Henry one last time, she got up, pulling a sweater over her t-shirt, but keeping her sweat pants. She pushed the door silently, walking to the room at the other end of the corridor. She hesitated a couple of seconds before she raised her hand to knock on it. It took a minute before someone opened it.

"Emma? Is everything okay?" Ruby asked her, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"I have to go somewhere, Henry is sleeping in my room, do you mi…" She started, but the young woman was already nodding.

"I'll check on him if I hear anything." Her friend instantly told her, knowing that if Emma woke her in the middle of the night it was probably important.

"I hate leaving him alone, but I have to go."

"He won't be awake anytime soon, just go, I'll make sure everything is okay." Ruby assured her again and Emma gave her a small smile.

"Thank you, I will make it up to you I promise." She thanked her friend before going down the stairs and across the street to her car.

The streets were comply empty at that time, and it gave Emma way too much time to think. What was she even going to do when she got there? She had no idea, but she just knew that she had to be close to him, she couldn't leave him alone longer.

She parked in the almost empty parking of the hospital and got inside. There was only one nurse at the entry desk, and thankfully being the sheriff meant that she didn't have to worry about visiting hours. Or maybe the nurse knew now much Emma had to be there, even if no one was really supposed to be allowed in the ICU in the middle of the night.

Killian's room was quiet, the monitor in the corner softly beeping to keep track of his heart rate, and Emma crossed the room, sitting on the right side of his body.

"Hey…" She breathed softly, even if she knew he couldn't hear her. "I couldn't sleep and I just had to see you." She continued, taking his hand in hers.

The coldness of it startled her at first, she was used to his touch, and his hand had always been so warm. It affected her more than it should have and she closed her eyes for a moment.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, both her hands now holding his, her right one drawing slow patterns on the top of his. "For everything you had to go through to get me back, and for not thanking you for all of it." This was easier to say because he couldn't reply, and she knew she would have to tell him again one day, if he ever woke up. _When_ he woke up.

"You have done so much for me, and I acted like a complete jerk. I just wish there was something I could do to make it up to you…" She said, looking at his peaceful face.

His features were relaxed and her left hand went to caress his forehead, just as if it was acting on its own. Even if he wasn't awake, she still felt this unstoppable force pulling her to him, her whole body longing to be close to his.

Ignoring every voice in her head screaming her to run, she kicked off her shoes, and slowly laid down next to him, settling herself between his right arm and his body. His face was turned a little towards her, and her eyes fell on his lips, a chill going through her body as she remembered having them pressed on hers in Neverland.

Her right fingers traced the contour of his jaw, the stubble on his cheek scratching her fingers in a heavenly way. She had been thinking all day about what Ruby said. What if a true love's kiss could wake him? What if he really had fallen in love with her in Neverland?

" _When I win your heart Emma, and I will win it, it won't be because of any trickery. It will be because you want me."_

She only now realized that he had been right. He did win her heart, and she was realizing it only now, when he was lying there in this hospital bed, his life hanging on to a thread. Her eyes caught on his lips again and she knew what she had to do.

It didn't matter than all of her magic would be taken away if she did it, she could imagine living without it, but she couldn't live without him. The thought made fear race through her veins, knowing that caring for someone in that way only meant she was opening herself to get hurt, and she wasn't sure she was ready to face that pain, not so soon after Neal.

As she looked at his face though, she knew it was the only thing she could do now.

Placing her right hand on his cheek, she leveled her head with his, her heart going crazy in her chest. Trying to settle it down, she took a deep breath, focusing on the feeling of having him close to her.

"Please come back to me Killian." She whispered, so softly she was sure no one would've heard her even if they had been listening.

She closed her eyes, softly breaching the gap between them as she pressed her lips to his. A chill ran through her body as she kept her mouth on his. She felt incredibly good, just like if kissing him was something she had been wanting to do for an eternity, and maybe she had.

The next thing she felt was a wave of cold, her body shivering from it as she realized that it was her magic floating away. She didn't back away though, just releasing his mouth long enough to whisper his name against his lips. It sounded almost like a plea, and by the time she kissed him again, she could feel another wave come over her.

This time it was incredibly warm, just like a soft summer breeze, caressing them softly and she sighed quietly as she felt his mouth stir beneath hers. His hand, which had been lying underneath her body when she laid down beside him, came up to rest against her lower back and her body went crazy under his touch.

Pulling herself away from him was almost painful, but the look in his eyes when she opened hers was definitely worth everything in the whole world.

"Had I known, I would've gotten myself cursed a long time ago." He whispered gently, his eyes not quite as playful as they usually were when he was teasing her.

Emma opened her mouth, too stunned that this had actually worked to say anything, and he looked at her with a look that mirrored hers.

"But… your magic?" He said suddenly, realizing what kissing him meant for her, the curse on his lips could not have gone away magically.

"I know." She said, her voice shaking as she looked at his eyes.

They were so full of love that her belly filled up instantly with a thousand butterflies and her heart hammered in her chest from the proximity of their bodies. His eyes were so blue… She had always loved them, but somehow they were even more beautiful right now, sparkling like the water of the most amazing ocean.

It had worked. The realization of what all of it meant hit her in the face so violently he could sense it in her body.

"What is it love?" He asked, the word he had used so often before taking a whole new signification to Emma now and she froze.

"I…" She began, trying to untangle herself from his body, not able to think clearly while he was holding her like that.

"Swan…" He said, his fingers reaching for her face as she swung her legs over the bed and down on the floor. She slipped her feet in her shoes and got up. "Emma, please…" He tried again, the sound of her name on his lips almost breaking her. No one had ever said it like that, it sounded so perfect when he said it, his voice was so full of love, but she couldn't do this right now.

"I'm sorry…" She simply said, not able to come up with anything else, and she ran out the door of his room.

He followed her with his eyes until she disappeared at the end of the corridor, then sighed deeply. He knew her so well, and he knew that the fact that her kiss had woken him was freaking her out.

Because if kissing him had been enough to break his sleeping curse, it could only mean one thing…

* * *

 _ **There's one more chapter left to this story, hopefully I should get the time to write it soon! If you review than maybe it'll motivate me to write even faster ;) No seriously I'd be glad to hear what you think about it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here you go! I told you I would get the last chapter out quickly!**_

 _ **As always, thanks to Jackie for going over this one that fast! You're awesome!**_

* * *

Killian felt completely useless as he watched Emma running out of his room, wishing more than anything he could get up and run after her. He knew though that even if he could've gone after her, it probably wasn't the right thing to do. She needed time, he'd known her long enough to understand that it was a big deal for her.

He was actually a little stunned himself. Yes he had loved her for a long time now, even if he had completely given up on love when Milah died, but for her to love him back? He didn't think she would admit it to herself, not for now anyway.

For her to kiss him, she must've acknowledged it somewhere deep inside though, or else she wouldn't have risked losing her magic for nothing. He still couldn't believe that she had actually kissed him awake, it was the stuff fairytales were made of. It was a very different kind of fairytale, but he knew that their story had been different from the beginning.

Oh how he wished for a happy ending, even if he knew that villains didn't usually get one. He didn't want much, he didn't need much, only for her to finally realize that she could rely on him, that he wasn't going anywhere. He had loved her since even before that heated kiss they shared in Neverland, hell maybe even since she had grabbed him to keep him from tripping the wire up in the beanstalk.

He hadn't been able to keep her out of his mind since then, and she was the reason why he came back with the bean in the first place. She made him want to be so much more than a villain, he needed her to look at him with something other than just annoyance on her face. She had done exactly this tonight, but now she was gone.

His thought were interrupted by the night nurse coming in to see him.

"Emma told me you were awake, I called the doctor, it shouldn't be long." She told him with a comforting smile, walking closer.

The next hours were spent doing check-ups and making sure that he was completely back to normal. Even if the nurse probably understood what happened, she didn't say a word, and the doctor just told him it was a miracle that he just woke up like that.

"Bloody miracle that's for sure." Killian grumbled under his breath. He just wanted to get out of this hospital bed, go after her, but he knew that wasn't happening now.

"You look like everything is back to normal, and you weren't under long enough for it to be lasting consequences, but I'd still like to keep you here for one more day, just to be sure." The doctor told him, scribbling something on the chart he was holding.

"You sure I can't go sooner? Maybe tonight?" Killian asked, not wanting to spend another night in the hospital.

"Is there anyone that can look after you?" The other man asked, but Killian just sighed silently, there wasn't anyone.

"No, not really." He finally replied, wishing that Emma was still here with him, she was the only one who would even consider to look after him.

"Well then I'm sorry, but I don't want you to be alone, not the first night anyway."

Killian nodded, knowing that he wouldn't be able to make him change his mind. It was breakfast time when all the tests were over and they transferred him in a regular room, assuring him that he was going to be fine.

He knew he would be, but he couldn't help but wonder where Emma was right now, he hoped she was okay…

* * *

When David got to the sheriff's office that morning, there a message waiting on the answering machine. Wondering who was calling at the office instead of on his cell, he hit the play button on the machine.

" _Hello, it's Lynn at the hospital, I was just calling to let you know that Mister Jones woke up last night. He's doing fine and we transferred him to a regular room if you want to come and see him today. Have a nice day."_

He stared at the machine silently for a minute or so, wondering how in the world Hook had suddenly woken up from his sleeping curse. Erasing the message, he grabbed his coat from where he had just dropped it not even 5 minutes ago, and went out the door.

David wasn't a beginner when it came to sleeping curses. He had woken up someone from one, he had been woken up from one, and he had been aware of his daughter waking his grandson from one. Those three times it had been the same thing that broke the curse: true love's kiss. So how did Hook wake up from it?

He got in the sheriff's car and drove to the hospital, not really wanting to listen to the small voice in his head which was telling him that it had been a true love's kiss that woke up the pirate. He couldn't believe it, because if it had been, then there could only be one person that Hook loved enough for it to work, David just hadn't realized that his daughter affection for the man went far beyond just a simple friendship.

It's not like there hadn't been signs, he could see himself in Emma the day before; she sounded just like him when he had learned that Snow had been cursed. He could see the hurt in her eyes, the fear, the desire to make things right… He just wished that making things right didn't involve going around kissing pirates. Sighing, he parked his car in front of the hospital entrance and got out, walking through the glass doors.

The nurse at the desk pointed him to the room Hook had been transferred in, and told him the doctor would come and see him as soon as he could. David thanked her and walked in the direction she had been pointing to.

When he got around the corner to the room, he could immediately spot him. Killian was sitting in bed, his eyes lost on the wall in front of him, and he looked like he was miles away from the small hospital room.

"I heard you woke up last night?" David asked as he walked in the room, making Hook jump as he instantly got out of his thoughts.

"Well I am awake aren't I?" He replied, raising an eyebrow with a look that clearly told the other man that he didn't want to talk about it.

"How did that happen?" The sheriff continued, even if he knew what had probably happen.

"Does it really matter?" Killian asked back, not wanting to tell David the reason he was awake was his daughter kissing him.

"It matters if it involves my daughter losing her magic and having her heart broken by a pirate." David said, crossing his arms as he rested his back against the wall behind him.

"Careful mate. You have no idea what you're talking about." The man lying on the bed told him, his features a little colder now.

"Tell me then?"

"I've risked my bloody life to save yours in Neverland, and it was _not_ because you're my favorite person. You of all people should know I would do anything to prevent her from getting hurt." He told David, and he could see the face of the other man changed, knowing that Killian was telling the truth.

"I didn't know Emma felt the same way about you." David simply said, his voice a little less harsh than earlier.

"Honestly, I didn't know either." The pirate replied, lowering his eyes to avoid those of Emma's father, scratching behind his ear with his right hand.

"What happened?" David asked him, his voice way softer than it had been. He could see how much Hook cared for Emma, and for now it was all that mattered.

"I don't know a lot. I just know that she was kissing me when I woke up, and then just like that she was gone." Killian explained, wishing that she hadn't felt the need to run when he had woken up.

"She just left?" The man standing across the room asked incredulously.

"Aye. Why do you look so surprised?"

"I was with Emma yesterday. She wanted to confront the wicked witch, she was going crazy not being able to do anything. I just thought that since it worked she'd be happy about it." David explained, wondering why she had just left.

"She's a stubborn lass." Hook said, laughing softly as he could perfectly picture Emma going after the witch. "But then she knew kissing me was going to take away her magic didn't she?" He continued, realizing that she knew before she kissed him, not only once she had felt it gone.

"Yes she did. The witch told us when we went to see her. Emma was perfectly aware of what was going to happen. I just don't get why she would leave."

"I know why… It scared the hell out of her." He started, giving a look at David. "Because of the implications it had. She doesn't want to love me." He added in response to the confuse look the other man was giving him.

Comprehension flashed over his face and he shook his head. "I don't think she doesn't want to, I just think she's scared of letting someone in."

Killian gave David a small smile, he knew that it was probably costing him to say something like that, and he was grateful for it.

"Yeah, I get that." The pirate told him, and David knew that his daughter and Hook probably had way more in common than he first guessed. "Can you make sure she's okay?"

"Of course, I'll do that." The sheriff reassured him, giving him one last look before he went out of the room, leaving the other man alone with his thoughts.

* * *

It was around 8pm when the nurse left after taking his vitals for the hundredth time, he just wished he was alone in the small room he was renting at the inn; all this agitation was annoying him. He was perfectly fine, there was no reason to keep him under observation.

He was too busy looking at the ceiling to realize someone was standing in the door, looking at him. It was a while before she took a step forward, making him look at her.

"Hey… I talked to the nurse, if you want to go she said I could look over you." Emma told him, her voice unsure.

"Swan, I… I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do." Killian told her, his voice catching in his throat at the sight of her.

She shook her head, walking to his bed slowly until she came to sit on it, not quite looking him in the eyes yet.

"I want to, but I'd understand if you didn't wa…" She started, but he interrupted her, resting his right hand on hers.

"There's nothing I'd want more." He smiled at her softly, and she looked up to see his eyes, her breath getting caught in her throat at what she could see in them.

"I'll get the papers in order." She quickly said, getting up from the bed and disappearing in the corridor.

An hour later they were getting out of Emma's car in front of the inn where they both had rooms. They made their way upstairs slowly; he wasn't perfectly stable on his feet yet. Stopping in front of his room, Killian looked at her awkwardly.

"My room or yours? Where's Henry?" He asked her, and she could see in his eyes that he really cared about her son.

"Your choice. Henry is having a sleepover at Ruby's, they're probably eating pie and watching movies by now, he's gonna be fine." Emma told him, and he reached into his pocket to get his door key, offering it to her. She took it and unlocked the door.

They got inside quietly, and he went directly to sit on the bed, not trusting his feet to hold him up much longer. He could see that she didn't know what to do, and he motioned for her to come and sit with him.

"You don't have to act like that around me Swan, I think we both can't fight what's happening here." He told her, his voice deep and husky, making her shiver.

"I don't know, Hook, I don't know what I want." She replied, her hands knotting on her lap as she kept her eyes on them.

"Why did you come and get me at the hospital then?" He asked her, his voice soft; he wasn't reproaching her anything.

"I might not know what I want, but I sure know what I don't want…" Emma told him softly, and he looked at her with a questioning look. "I didn't want you to be alone tonight, not your first night."

That's when he understood, he had heard about people having really bad nightmares after waking up from sleeping curses. She must've known since her whole family had been cursed at one time or another.

"You're scared I'll have nightmares?" He asked, more an affirmation than a question, lowering his eyes to catch hers. She nodded, not trusting herself to talk when he looked at her that way. "Thank you." He added, his voice low.

"It's the least I can do after what you did for me." She said on the same tone, giving him a small smile. "I never thought to ask, but how you were able to find me in New York?" She asked, curious to know if her dream had been more than just a dream.

"It doesn't matter how I did it, love. The only thing that does, is that you're here now and that you got your memories back." Killian replied, pushing back a small lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Did you trade your boat for a bean?" Emma bluntly asked, not listening to what he had just told her. He froze for a second, his hand suspended in the air.

"How did you know that? I didn't tell anyone." He said frowning, he had made a point of not telling anyone, too scared that it would get back to her and that she would freak out about how big it was, but it didn't seem to have that effect on her.

"I know it's going to sound weird, but I dreamt about it last night, about how you told the guy that your ship wasn't the most precious thing in the word, that I was. Did you mean it?" She explained, and he kept looking at her, waiting for the fear to paint her features, but it didn't.

"I meant every word of it…" He whispered, and she felt that pull again, although this time she didn't resist it, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He held her against him so tightly, but so gently at the same time, just like if she really was the most precious thing in the word. She just might be right now, he thought as he breathed in her hair, closing his eyes. He had dreamt about holding her in his arms more than once, but no matter how many times he had thought about it, the dream didn't even come close to reality.

Having her in his arms was the most amazing thing in the world, and he knew that everything he did before was leading to this moment. Killian could feel her holding onto him, and he felt her breath against his neck, making him shiver.

"I can't lose you, Killian, and it scares the hell out of me." Emma whispered, her face still buried in his neck, and he felt the vibration of her voice on his skin.

"You won't, I'm a survivor, love." He said, and she could almost hear the smirk in his voice, recognizing the man she had been falling in love with since Neverland.

She backed away just enough to look into his eyes, and when she did, she was carried away by the warmth in them.

"I'm so so…" She tried telling him, but he raised his right hand, putting a finger to her lips.

"Don't, it wasn't your fault, and it's all over now." Killian told her, and she nodded softly, moving closer to rest her forehead against his.

"That's why you didn't kiss me on the docks…" She said, not louder than a whisper, and she could hear his breath catch in his throat.

"Aye." He simply replied, not trusting his voice to say anything more.

As Emma looked in his eyes again she was overwhelmed by the flow of emotions she felt. This man was so much more than a pirate, so much more than just a villain. Life was more than that she realized now, more than black and white, than just heroes and villains, and sometimes people could change and surprise you. She could see it in his eyes.

Love.

But more than just love, there was hope, fear, hurt, and the need to make her happy. He was willing to do everything for her; he had already proven that he was. The fear that he wasn't good enough for her broke her heart, and she wished that she could tell him otherwise. She wished she could kiss the pain away, make him forget his terrible past, and create a new one just for the two of them.

"Emma…" He murmured softly, and her heart swelled, knowing what words were coming after that.

"I know…" She murmured back, and before he could say anything else she closed the gap between them, her mouth coming to rest on his.

This kiss was infinitely different from the one they shared in Neverland. That one had been heated, and filled with passion, fire consuming every part of their beings. This one was slower, extremely slower, and so tender they both thought their hearts would explode with everything they were feeling.

Killian poured his whole heart in this kiss, knowing that it was the only way she would let him tell her he loved her, for now anyway. His right hand went to hold her head closer to him, her hair so soft between his fingers, and his other arm wrapped around her waist, careful not to scratch her with his hook. It was time like this that he wished he had two good hands, just so he could hold her in his arms with them.

She moaned softly in his mouth as he pulled her to him, and all his other thoughts went flying away, his whole body responding to the sounds she was making.

Before she knew it she was sitting on his lap, both her hands in his hair, and the kiss had definitely become more than just slow and tender. She could feel the fire again, his touch igniting every inch of her skin when he touched it. Her hands were trying to lift up his shirt when he backed up a little, painfully tearing himself away to look her in the eyes.

They were both breathing heavily, and she could see his beautiful blue eyes darkened with the lust she could feel just as much as he did.

"Probably better if we stop now before it gets out of control, love." Killian told her, and she groaned her disappointment, the need for him making her shake in his arms. He laughed softly, pressing a tender kiss on her forehead.

The simple gesture made her heart beat even faster than before. She had been used to men wanting her, but she had never felt quite like she did with Killian, it was so much more than just want with him.

"I guess…" She finally agreed with him, knowing that he wouldn't change his mind anyway.

"Don't worry, we'll have all the time in the world." He said tenderly, his good hand brushing away the hair that had gotten in her face.

He couldn't resist pressing a last slow kiss on her lips, not letting it get out of control like the first one, but still making her feel like she really was the most precious thing in the world. No one had ever made her feel like that, not in her entire life.

"You should sleep." She told him, knowing that he was probably exhausted but not telling her.

He nodded slowly, and she left him to put on something else while she went to get her t-shirt and sweat pants in her room. When she got back he was already under the blankets lying on his back, and she went over to the right side of the bed, settling on his left, not quite touching him.

They stayed like that for a short minute, but she couldn't resist the warmth that was radiating from his body, and she got closer. It took only an instant before he did the same, his right arm encircling her as she pressed her back into his chest. Killian held her closer, hiding his face in the crook of her neck, not able to speak.

"Just wake me up if you have a nightmare." She told him casually, her voice full of sleep after not having slept much in 48 hours. He knew that when he would wake up from it that night, it wouldn't be that bad, because he would have her in his arms.

He nodded, not trusting his voice to be steady right now. His heart was beating so fast, and as much as he hated it, his eyes were threatening to overflow with everything he was feeling. He couldn't believe she was really there, lying in his arms, in his bed.

Emma intertwined their fingers, and he just kept tracing slow patterns on the top of her hand with his thumb. This felt pretty heavenly, and he couldn't sleep, not entirely believing she would still be there when he woke up. Although he had a feeling that she would, it would probably take her some time to accept it, but he knew that what they had was true, if it hadn't been, he'd still be asleep right now.

It didn't take more than fifteen minutes for her to fall asleep, her breathing slowing to a deeper and steadier rhythm. He pressed a butterfly kiss on her neck, not enough to wake her up, but needing to feel her close.

"I love you Emma." He breathed, his voice not louder than a whisper. "I've loved you since the first time I've laid my eyes on you, and I will love you until my dying breath."

Screw the fact that villains didn't get happy endings, he didn't care about all of that anymore, because maybe it didn't matter. Maybe life was more than that. Maybe he could really change it around. After all, he had been a villain for many lifetimes, but right now, with the woman of his dreams cuddled close to him, he felt like a hero.

Maybe that was it; it didn't matter who you were, or what you'd done, you could always decide to do the right thing, and make your own happy ending…

* * *

 _ **So that's the end folks! I really hope you enjoyed this story, I sure enjoyed writing it! Thank you for reading it until the end!**_

 _ **For the last time, please leave me a small review? :) It would help me recover from having all my wisdom teeth extracted today… uhuh! ;)**_


End file.
